closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
LEAN•M (Russia)
Background: Lean-M (a.k.a. "Lean-M Producers Center") is a Russian-based television production company that was founded in 2000 by producers Timur Weinstein, Vyacheslav Murugov, and Oleg Osipov. 1st (and possibly only) logo Warning: The Voroniny Variant has flashing lights, do not watch this if you are prone to epilepsy. Nicknames: Original Variant: "Cardiogram", "Lean-M EKG" Voroniny Variant: "Cardiogram Out Of Order" "Lean-M Off Control" "The First Heartbroken logo. Extended Variant: "Cardiogram Of Lucifer" "Jumpscare Company Name", "Nightmare at the Lean-M Hospital", "Lean-M Off The Edge Of Your Seat" "The Second Heartbroken Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see a orange-glowing cardiogram drawing on the center of the screen. The text says "ЛеанМ" on a scraggly angular font that looks more than a cardiogram, and then turns white. The black text "продюсерский центр" (which translates from "Producer Center") on a gray rectangle, and the name of the company in an orange rectangle, unfold/morph all at once, and with the text appearing blurry-like, a la StudioCanal 2nd logo. All the logo then shrinks and blurs horizontally, so представляют (which translates to "Presents") would appear. Variants: * On Voroniny (Russian version of Everybody loves Raymond) When the logo starts to finish, the logo turns glitchy and very disjointed, with flashing lights conjoined with it. * An extended variant, seen on Afterlife, has a small light ping on the left pulsating rapidly. Once it's finished pulsing, The ping then becomes a line. The line emits cardiogram zig-zags, that repeat twice and get more scraggier until the movement from the original logo appears. Once the logo then shrinks and blurs horizontally, the text "ЛеанМ" appears, but more bigger than usual. FX/SFX: The cardiogram line and the text and the logo forming. Pretty good CGI. On Voroniny, the glitching and flashing of the logo. On Afterlife, the same as the original logo, and the letters flashing again. Cheesy Factor: They probably had an error with both Voroniny and Afterlife variants. The Voroniny was, because of an unstable recording, and the flashing lights, which give people seizures. The Afterlife variant had too an error, because of the LeanM logo jumpscaring many people. Music/Sounds: Some inexplicable electronic sets of zaps and whooshes, followed by a Thievery Corporation-esque down tempo industrial music. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Voroniny, due to the glitching of the logo, this variant has the music reduced. * On Afterlife, the ping pulsating, and a long beep, accompanying camera flashes for the scraggly lines, and the camera gets louder once the text gets more scragglier. Series of inexplicable disaster sounds, such as fire in global warming are seen when the text from the original variant appears. The ping pulsating returns, and then a loud explosion (a la Epic Music Video) is heard, followed by someone breathing. Availability: Current. Seen on several Russian sitcom shows and movies (''Soldiers ''is one of them). Although, many of them don't show the logo. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * Original Version: Minimal to medium, due to the noises and scraggly font that the company's name has, also the music can be a shiver to some Russians. * Voroniny Version: Low to high. The glitching of this logo makes this harder to get used to, but compared to the next variant, is nothing. * Extended Version: High to nightmare. The creepy hospital-like nature and the sounds can be a shiver hammer to some audiences, but another LeanM appearing would add to the most creepiest of the logo, even those who are used to it, so you should watch this with the lights on. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Russia Category:Sony Corporation Category:Companies with 3D logos Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos